Weeping Willows
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Human version of GDW with fem Weed, Akame, and Mel. Please enjoy! Rated M for language, blood and gore, and suggestive themes.


Vio: Welcome to my second try at a human fic for this community! My other story, sadly, will be deleted. I apologize to anyone who actually liked that story, but I hope that you all enjoy this attempt much more than my first. Thank you 😀

Oh, and if anyone has ideas that they want to read for my one-shots, please let me know. I've already got my first request for a Kyoushiro x Fem Weed: Birth. Please do let me know if you guys have any ideas that you want to see! ^v^

WARNING! Vulgar language, blood, maybe gore, and suggestive themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of GDW!

 **. . .**

 **1**

 **. . .**

The sun is peeking over the horizon when she awakes to preform her morning rituals. She grabs a few towels, some scented oils – vanilla and strawberry, her favorite – and her choice of clothing. She makes sure to check the only other room that was next to hers and smiles softly at the sight of her mother sleeping in her bed with pallets of covers on top. Ever since her mother, Sakura, got sick – well, _sicker_ would be the more appropriate term. Her mother's illness had come to her after she gave birth to her, and she felt absolutely horrible.

It was her fault that her mother was suffering.

Ignoring her guilt, the teen continued her trek to finish what she had begun.

 **. . . . .**

When she was done with her bath, the girl walked back into the house and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, frowning at the sight, "Let's see," she murmured, grabbing a milk carton that was half full, "this expired a week ago," her frowned deepened, "I need to stop by the supermarket on my way home today."

By the end of her search, only a few eggs were good along with a small roll of cheese and a few slices of bread, after checking the pantry. Enough to make a few egg and cheese sandwiches. She hoped her mother would be able to stomach the solid food. As Sakura got worse, she was only able to eat mushed foods such as soups or mushed fruits, veggies, and tenderized meats. Even that could be a challenge on bad days.

A few minutes later, and two sandwiches were on a paper plate and ready to be eaten. The girl smiled and slowly walked to her mother's room with a soft smile plastered on her face. She knocked on the door, hesitantly opening the door, "Mother?"

A wet cough, "Ye-yes, sweetie," she walked in, closing the door behind her, "oh, something smells wonderful."

Her daughter smiled bashfully, "I made a few egg and cheese sandwiches for breakfast, do you think you can stomach at least one?"

The older woman gave a tight smile, "I'll try, but no promises," was the tired response as she handed her mother the smaller of the sandwiches. The girl decided to take the time to look her mother over.

Minami Sakura was once a happy and strong-willed young woman. She was always kind and overprotective of the ones that fate was unkind to, a wonderful and smart daughter to two successful parents, and a complete sweetheart to her friends and anyone who ever had the lucky chance of meeting her.

Then, Gin came along. Her estranged father who disappeared long before Sakura found out she was carrying his unborn child.

Sakura's smile had never been as bright as it was when she told her about him. He had arrived at her small town with his two closest friends, John and Akame, bent on finding any family members of his fallen comrades. Her mother had told her of a long war between the many villages and tribes all caused by one man.

Akakabuto. A deranged _it_ as her mother described.

 _Sakura's lip curled in a snarl, and she tugged her closer, "He is no man in my eyes, not after the horrid things he's done."_

" _Did you fight too, Mommy?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, but your father did," her eyes gleamed with unshed tears, "and I'll never forget the look in his eyes as he told me about that disgusting creature."_

Gin had been the one to kill him and, at only the age of thirteen summers too! The cost had been high, including the grandfather Riki that she would never be able to meet. On a happier note, her mother somehow slipped past her father's hardened walls and both fell hard for each other. She loved the descriptions of her father and how she looked so similar to said man. He was a tall man, her mother had told her, with silvery blue hair that had been shaggy, almost covering his silver/blue eyes. He had a kind smile that could warm you up in one glance.

Many women had wanted him for their selves, always pressing their bodies against his in order to arouse his curiosity for them. Luckily for her mother, Gin only had eyes for her and no one else. Unfortunately, everything good has to come to an end. Including her mother's happiness. Her parents refused to see Gin as a potential husband for their perfect daughter, ignoring said daughter's pleading for them to reconsider. The fight between the three had ended in a horrible way, and even worse, Sakura had been unable to apologize to them because they were killed in a hit-and-run a week later.

Gin had left beforehand, refusing to stand between Sakura and her parents. His leaving tore her apart, and her parent's death had left her broken. Her birth had helped with her mother's depression and anguish greatly, from what her mother had said with a smile.

Now, her mother just looked so weak and sad. Her once vibrant ivory locks were now lifeless, her once bright, cocoa orbs were now dull, and her skin was no longer a healthy pale – instead, it was withered down and the bones beneath were visible.

"Oh," her mother panted softly, setting the half-finished sandwich down, "I couldn't eat another bite. It was so beautiful, sweetie."

She laughed, "Food can't be beautiful, Mother."

"When you make it – it is," her mother's eyes sparkled with a bit of humor, "you should become a chef, sweetie, you would do wonders for all those stuck-up pricks and their bite-sized food that's too damn expensive."

They both laughed, "You're too much, Mommy," she giggled, her mother smiling at the older version that she had once called her before she had reached woman-hood.

"No, my dear child," Sakura cooed, amused, "I'm not enough."

Her daughter's reply was cut off by an incessant beeping, "Oh no," she looked down at her watch, "It's almost five-thirty! I'm going to be late!" She jumped up and skidded a few inches before the doorway, turning to run back and press a loud kiss to her mother's cheek, "IloveyoumomI'llseeyouwhenigetback!" her words jumbled together as she scurried out the door.

Sakura smiled sadly as she looked out her nearby window, "Gin, will you ever come back? I'm waiting for you, our daughter is waiting for you."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!

Please R&R! TvT


End file.
